


Tout ce que je ferai pour vous

by Saluzozette



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Blood, Brotherly Love, Hurt/confort, I love them so much, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, My baby is hurt - Freeform, Violence, Why would I do that ?, my BABIES are hurt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saluzozette/pseuds/Saluzozette
Summary: « Laisse-les tranquille. »La voix de son frère ne parvint que de façon diffuse à Donatello tant la douleur annihilait tous ses autres sens. L'ordre était d'autant plus terrifiant qu'il avait été donné très calmement. La voix était tranchante, froide, et terriblement sérieuse.  C'était vraiment Michelangelo qui parlait ainsi ?
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, j'espère que vous allez bien, ainsi que vos familles. Haut les coeurs, on s'en sortira.
> 
> Enfiiiiiiin ! Ce qui suit traînait sur mon ordi depuis Juillet 2019 ! Et je l'ai fini ! Amazing ! Voilà, je vous le livre ici, c'est de l'Angst, évidemment, mais ! Il y a une petite surprise ^^ Et puis je vous gâte, c'est une fic à chapitre ;D Cadeau de la maison.
> 
> Bonne lecture ! J'espère que cela vous occupera un peu pendant ce confinement.

**Chapitre Un :**

« Laisse-les tranquille. »

La voix de son frère ne parvint que de façon diffuse à Donatello tant la douleur annihilait tous ses autres sens. Pourtant, même enveloppé dans les affres de la souffrance, il frissonna au ton glacial. L'ordre était d'autant plus terrifiant qu'il avait été donné très calmement. La voix était tranchante, froide, et terriblement sérieuse. Presque méconnaissable. Lorsque le ninja au bandana violet redressa la tête, il fut choqué par ce qu'il vit. C'était Michelangelo qui parlait ainsi ? Dans les yeux du benjamin, il n'y avait plus nulle trace du Mikey malicieux et gaffeur de toujours. Donnie ne pouvait y lire que de la colère, de l'inquiétude et autre chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier. Michelangelo se dressait entre ses frères et l'homme qui les avait attaqués, et ce que Don pouvait voir sur son visage était très inquiétant. Mikey semblait déterminé à rester devant eux pour les protéger, même au péril de sa vie.

À vrai dire, il était le seul à tenir debout. Léonardo gisait sur le ventre, inconscient, à quelques mètres de Donatello, et celui-ci ne pouvait absolument rien faire pour l'aider. Pas plus que Raphaël d'ailleurs, qui était inconscient lui aussi. Le leader avait le front ouvert ainsi que de multiples blessures plus ou moins importantes, et la quantité de sang qu'il perdait commençait à inquiéter son frère assez sérieusement. Quant à Raph, il avait peut-être quelques côtes cassées, mais devait surtout avoir une grosse commotion, pour rester optimiste. Donnie lui-même n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Sa jambe brisée reposait sur le sol, complètement inutile, et son épaule démise le faisait terriblement souffrir. Cependant, ce qui l'inquiétait le plus pour l'instant était le combat que s'apprêtait à livrer son petit frère contre celui qui avait mis les trois aînés dans un tel état.

Le nom de leur ennemi était Vego. Il portait une tenue de ninja, mais ne faisait pas partit du clan des Foot. Pour être honnête, les tortues ne savaient pas vraiment comment il les connaissait, ni ce qu'il leur voulait. Il leur était juste tombé dessus, moins d'une heure plus tôt, alors qu'il n'y avait que Léo, Raph et Donnie sur les toits. Michelangelo, qui devait les rejoindre plus tard, avait débarqué juste au bon moment. C'était un sport national dans cette famille que d'arriver à la dernière minute, juste avant que tout aille mal.

« Fais attention, Mikey ! Ordonna Donatello en tentant d'effacer toute trace de peur de sa voix, sans y parvenir. Il est très fort !

\- Vous l'avez déjà bien amoché, répondit celui-ci en lui adressant un sourire crispé. Je ne vais en faire qu'une bouchée, tu vas voir. »

Leur adversaire émit un ricanement narquois. Donnie doutait beaucoup que son benjamin puisse _ne faire qu'une bouchée_ de Vego, mais celui-ci ne semblait même pas y croire une seconde. Il regardait Michelangelo comme s'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un petit obstacle entre lui et son objectif : les trois autres tortues. Comme s'il n'était qu'une quantité négligeable. Et rien que cela aurait suffi à justifier la haine que lui vouait Donnie.

Durant le combat contre cet homme, Donatello et ses aînés s'étaient aperçut que Vego savait tout d'eux. Le ninja au bandana violet ignorait comment, ou pourquoi, mais leur ennemi connaissait jusqu'à la plus petite de leurs manies quotidiennes. Il savait quelles étaient leurs armes et leurs techniques de prédilection il savait que Raph était le plus fort des quatre et Donnie le plus intelligent il savait que sans Léo, les tortues avaient beaucoup plus de mal à se coordonner et il semblait également savoir que ce jour-là serait le jour où les aînés commenceraient leur patrouille sans Mikey, car Maître Splinter lui avait imposé une séance supplémentaire de méditation pour tenter de canaliser sa trop grande énergie. Comment Vego savait-il tout ça ? Donatello n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Ce qu'il devinait en revanche, était que le mépris qu'il affichait actuellement envers le benjamin devait provenir de ce qu'il avait pu observer de lui au quotidien.

« Ce ne sont pas les pichenettes qu'ils m'ont données qui vont me faire faiblir sous tes coups, déclara l'homme d'une voix amusée, un rictus sur le visage. Et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi. Écarte-toi de mon passage si tu ne veux pas mourir.

\- Je ne bougerais pas d'ici, répondit Mikey en se mettant en garde. Je ne te laisserais pas faire du mal à mes frères. »

C'était la première fois qu'une chose pareille arrivait, et, de l'avis de Don, il était bien dommage que Raph et Léo ne soient pas conscients pour le voir. Pour une fois, les rôles s'inversaient. Ce n'était plus les aînés qui protégeaient Michelangelo, mais lui qui les protégeait. Donnie ne savait pas s'il ressentait de la fierté ou de la honte. Il était fier, car Michelangelo faisait enfin ses preuves, ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de faire jusqu'ici, et honteux, car il avait tout de même besoin de son _petit_ _frère_ pour le sauver. Il était à peu près sûr que Raphaël ne le digérerait jamais.

« Oh, ricana Vego d'un ton méprisant. Je suis sûr qu'ils sont ravis d'être protégés par un imbécile heureux. Quelle honte ça doit être de devoir remettre sa vie entre les mains d'un lâche, doublé d'un incapable. »

Avait-il retenu uniquement cela de son observation ? La colère afflua dans les veines de Donatello avec une force terrifiante. De quel droit cette ordure se permettait-elle d'insulter ainsi Michelangelo ? La vérité, c'est qu'il n'avait rien compris à sa personnalité s'il le prenait vraiment pour un idiot. Son discours ressemblait étrangement à celui de Raphaël – en plus extrême, bien sûr. Donnie savait que son frère au bandana rouge n'avait jamais été très fin pour cerner les gens, et s'il pouvait lui reprocher de nombreuses choses, ce qu'il lui reprochait le plus était de n'avoir jamais vraiment essayé de comprendre Mikey. Que ce soit lui ou Léo en fait. Les deux aînés pouvaient se ressembler beaucoup par certains côtés. Ils étaient tous les deux bornés au possible. Sans vraiment l'avoir choisi, Donatello se trouvait être le plus proche de Michelangelo, et, après de nombreuses années, il commençait tout juste à comprendre son fonctionnement de pensées. Sous ses airs de gamin et de je-m'en-foutiste, Mikey était quelqu'un de très complexe. Il manquait cruellement de confiance en lui, ce qu'il cachait sous une épaisse couche d'humour. Il n'était pas idiot, loin de là, mais avait prit le partit de tout prendre à la légère plutôt que s'inquiéter pour la moindre chose, ce qui le faisait parfois passer pour un imbécile. Ses angoisses et ses peurs étaient apaisées par ses rires et ses plaisanteries. C'était sans doute lui qui, des quatre tortues, connaissait le mieux les autres. Il savait presque toujours quelles seraient leurs différentes réactions, et était de loin le plus doué pour les réconcilier lorsqu'ils se disputaient. Quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il se passe, il gardait toujours le sourire et ne parlait jamais de ce qui le chagrinait. Quant à être lâche ou incompétent, rien ne pouvait être plus faux. Michelangelo n'avait juste jamais eu l'occasion de montrer de quoi il était capable et sa peur du noir était l'unique chose qui pouvait le tétaniser. Raph n'était-il pas terrifié par les insectes, et Léo par l'altitude ? Mikey aimait bien surjouer, pleurnicher, mais jamais il n'avait tourné le dos à un combat de son plein gré. Il n'était pas un lâche.

Non, Vego n'avait pas le droit d'insulter ainsi le frère de Donnie. Il devait payer pour ça. Mais le ninja au bandana violet avait à peine tenté de se mettre debout que sa jambe brisée se rappela à son bon souvenir. La douleur était trop forte et il cria lorsqu'il chuta en avant. Aussitôt, le regard humilié de Michelangelo se tourna vers lui et s'emplit d'angoisse.

« Ne bouge pas, Donnie ! Le supplia-t-il presque. J'aurais besoin de toi pour m'occuper de Léo et Raph quand j'aurais botté le cul de celui-là. Il faut que tu restes conscient. »

Il avait raison. Si Donatello remuait trop, il risquait de s'évanouir à son tour. Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il devait ensuite l'aider à prendre soin de leurs frères que Donatello lutta pour garder conscience. C'était surtout parce qu'il devait absolument le soutenir durant son combat. Mikey avait besoin de lui, il le savait. Plus que tout, Michelangelo avait besoin de quelqu'un qui ait foi en ses capacités.

« Mikey, ne l'écoute pas, ordonna l'aîné d'une voix grinçante, la mâchoire serrée par la douleur. Tu n'es ni idiot, ni incapable. Tu vas le battre, j'ai confiance en toi. »

L'effet de ces mots fut fulgurant. Un sourire éclatant naquit sur les lèvres du plus jeune et, bien que Donnie sache cela parfaitement impossible, il eut l'impression de voir la grisaille environnante s'illuminer. Pour lui, le sourire de son jeune frère avait toujours été synonyme d'espoir. Si Michelangelo souriait, rien ne pouvait arriver – ce qui était complètement idiot, car si les quatre frères s'en sortaient à chaque fois, ce n'était certainement pas grâce à ce sourire. Toujours est-il que ces simples mots : « j'ai confiance en toi » semblèrent libérer le ninja au bandana orange d'un poids énorme. Ce fut comme si son corps s'allégeait tout d'un coup. Oui, Mikey avait juste besoin de quelqu'un pour croire en lui. Il n'en demandait pas beaucoup, juste d'être sûr qu'à l'arrière, au moins un de ses frères croyait en sa possible victoire.

Devant l'aplomb nouveau du jeune ninja, son opposant sembla soudain moins méprisant. Une lueur d'intérêt s'alluma dans ses yeux. Donatello ignorait pourquoi depuis le début de leur confrontation Vego refusait tout simplement de se battre contre son frère. Les seuls qui l'intéressaient étaient Léo, Raph et lui, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi pas Mikey ? Non que ça le gêne vraiment, il aurait préféré que son benjamin n'ait pas à se battre contre ce psychopathe qui était malheureusement assez puissant, mais puisque Michelangelo semblait déterminé à le faire tout de même, alors qu'au moins son adversaire lui prête un peu d'attention !

Et à présent que la confiance qu'on lui accordait avait fait de Mikey une personne différente, l'homme paraissait beaucoup plus emballé à l'idée de ce combat. Ce n'était pas comme si cela l'intéressait vraiment, mais au moins le regardait-il avec un petit peu d'intérêt. Le sourire que Michelangelo adressait à Donnie se dilua finalement dans le sérieux de son visage et se transforma en rictus pour leur ennemi.

« Si j'étais toi, je partirais en courant, déclara-t-il avec cette éloquence habituelle qui le caractérisait, même si sa voix restait grave. Si Donnie dit que je vais te battre, alors il est scientifiquement prouvé que je vais te battre. »

Donatello écarquilla les yeux. Son frère accordait donc tant de crédit que ça à ce qu'il disait ? Il lui faudrait faire plus attention à ses paroles, dorénavant.

« Mais contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas un lâche, rétorqua Vego. Donc je ne partirais pas.

\- C'est ta dernière chance, l'avertit Michelangelo, terriblement sérieux. Je te laisse le choix. Je préférerais vraiment que tu t'enfuies. »

Cette phrase tira un sourire à Donnie, car elle était typique de son frère. Encore une chose que leurs aînés n'avaient jamais comprise. En laissant le choix à ses ennemis d'abandonner le combat, Mikey ne faisait pas preuve de lâcheté, mais de clémence. Après son scientifique de frère, il était le plus pacifiste de leur famille et préférait épargner que se battre lorsque c'était possible. Mais il avait toujours tendance à le tourner de manière à ce que l'on prenne cela pour de la peur. Donatello ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il entretenait cette image dégradante de lui-même. Il ne comprenait pas.

En tout cas, cette proposition qui montrait que, malgré la situation, Mikey était toujours Mikey, avait enflammé la colère de son adversaire et Donnie salua là une performance que Raph, Léo et lui-même avaient été incapables d'accomplir. Tout seul et armé de ses simples mots, Michelangelo avait réussi à énerver leur opposant pourtant si calme jusqu'ici. Ça devait être un don. Peut-être Vego était-il humilié de se voir proposer la vie sauve par celui qu'il considérait comme l'idiot de la famille ? En tout cas, il se jeta soudain vers le benjamin en criant et engagea le combat. Rapide comme il l'était, Mikey évita aisément le premier coup et lança un regard interloqué au trou dans le sol, à la place où il se tenait seulement quelques secondes auparavant. Il n'avait pas encore vu son opposant à l'œuvre.

« Fais attention, l'averti Donnie. Ne le sous-estime pas. Il est très rapide.

\- Je suppose que ça veut dire que tu ne partiras pas ? Demanda son cadet d'un ton grinçant.

\- Tu as tout compris, gronda Vego. Je vais te tirer hors de ta carapace et t'écraser comme le vulgaire reptile que tu es. Ensuite, je finirais ce que j'ai commencé avec les trois autres. Ou peut-être vais-je faire l'inverse finalement… »

Avec un temps de retard, Donatello comprit l'erreur de son frère. En se déplaçant pour éviter le coup de son adversaire, il avait également libéré le passage entre son opposant et ses aînés. Avec angoisse, Donnie vit Vego s'approcher de Léonardo, un air vraiment mauvais sur le visage. Si seulement il n'y avait pas eu cette jambe ! Dans l'état où il était, le moindre mouvement lui faisait presque perdre conscience. Mais il fallait défendre Léo ! Heureusement, Mikey réagit. D'un coup de pied dans le menton, il éloigna leur ennemi du Leader. Il avait réellement l'air en colère à présent.

« Quel honneur y a-t-il à frapper un adversaire inconscient ? S'exclama-t-il. Tu as déjà gagné contre Léo. Pour l'instant, je suis ton opposant, alors bats-toi contre moi et laisse mes frères tranquilles !

\- Mais je n'aurais aucun honneur à te battre, car il n'y a aucun honneur à battre un incapable, rétorqua son vis-à-vis en disparaissant soudain dans l'ombre. Et il n'y a pas non plus d'honneur à vivre en sachant que l'on a perdu un combat. C'est un service que je veux leur rendre. »

Par cette simple phrase, l'homme changea complètement la donne du combat. Michelangelo ne se battait plus simplement pour gagner, mais pour garder ses frères en vie. Car leur adversaire comptait de toute évidence les tuer. Donatello pâlit en comprenant cela, tandis que le visage de son benjamin se faisait plus dur que la pierre. Ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser faire ça ! Malgré la douleur qui lui donnait envie de hurler, Donnie se traîna comme il le put vers ses aînés. _Les gars,_ supplia-t-il silencieusement, _ce serait le moment ou jamais de vous réveiller !_ Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser Mikey tout seul face à ce tordu ! Lui ne pouvait rien faire, mais ses frères avaient encore leurs bras et jambes opérationnels, alors qu'ils se réveillent !

L'adversaire des tortues avait disparu dans l'obscurité. Il était ninja également, et doué qui plus est. Donnie comprenait à présent la panique de leurs ennemis lorsqu'ils utilisaient cette technique. À présent qu'il était dans la peau de la victime, il sentait l'angoisse monter. Où était cette ordure ?! Il s'aperçut alors que Michelangelo avait fermé les yeux, et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Qui avait dit qu'il n'écoutait jamais ce qu'on lui disait ? Il jouait l'idiot et parlait sans arrêt, mais les avertissements ne tombaient pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd lorsqu'ils lui étaient adressés. Il était en train de mettre en pratique les conseils de Léonardo et les enseignements de Maître Splinter. « _Si tu ne vois plus, écoute_ » leur disait sans cesse leur frère, « _Et si tu n'entends rien, sens_ », ajoutait leur Sensei.

Le silence et l'immobilité régnèrent durant presque une minute lorsque soudain, Michelangelo se mit en mouvement. Un instant, il se dressait devant Léo, les sourcils froncés, les yeux clos, et les nunchakus prêts à l'emploi, et la seconde suivant, un salto et un coup de pied d'une violence rare éloignaient Vego de Raphaël. Le ninja en noir fut incapable de se réceptionner et il eut un sourire sanglant lorsqu'il se redressa. Une étrange lueur brillait dans ses yeux. Donatello crut y reconnaître l'humiliation.

« Ne t'approche pas d'eux, répéta Michelangelo d'un ton glacial. Je ne le dirais pas une troisième fois. »

Vego eut un ricanement et cracha un caillot de sang.

« Je t'ai peut-être sous-estimé, admit-il finalement en se redressant. Tu es plus fort que ce que tu laissais paraître. Mais ne crois pas que cela vous sauvera. Je vous tuerais quand même. La seule différence est que tu seras le premier à mourir. »

La panique de Donatello, qui était déjà assez élevée jusqu'ici, atteignit des sommets encore insoupçonnés. Il croyait en son frère, mais la partie rationnelle de son cerveau refusait de concevoir une fin heureuse à cet affrontement. Donnie avait vu Vego à l'œuvre, et connaissait le niveau de Michelangelo. Il redoutait fort que ça ne soit pas suffisant. Mikey avait beau être surprenant depuis qu'il était arrivé, il n'en restait pas moins plus faible que Léo, qui était présentement inconscient et battu. Alors si leur ennemi décidait d'enclencher la vitesse supérieure, Michelangelo n'aurait que peu de chances. Son plus gros atout reposait sur sa rapidité qu'en 17 ans de vie, Donatello n'avait jamais vue surpassée que par le Shredder et leur maître.

« Mikey ! S'exclama le ninja au bandana violet. Utilise ta vitesse ! Évite le corps-à-corps à tout prix, tu n'aurais aucune chance ! »

Un bref hochement de tête lui fit comprendre qu'on avait enregistré son conseil, puis Michelangelo se mit en mouvement. Durant les minutes suivantes, l'esprit de Donnie s'égara. Il oublia qu'il était blessé, oublia que Léo et Raph l'étaient également, oublia même que c'était son benjamin qui se battait contre Vego. Il ne voyait plus qu'un combat impressionnant, opposant deux ninjas d'une rapidité stupéfiante. Ils bondissaient dans tous les sens, évitaient les attaques, rendaient coup pour coup, sans jamais faiblir. Cependant, cela ne suffisait pas. Mikey était sans l'ombre d'un doute le plus rapide, mais la force de ses coups n'était pas suffisante pour affaiblir Vego, tandis que lorsque le ninja en noir frappait, il fallait souvent plusieurs secondes à Michelangelo pour s'en remettre. Donatello réalisa soudain avec une netteté effrayante vers où les menait ce combat : la mort de son frère. Plus cela durait, plus Michelangelo se fatiguait et souffrait des coups qu'il prenait. Il n'était pas assez fort pour battre Vego, toute la bonne volonté et toute la détermination du monde n'y changeraient rien.

Ce fut tout de même Mikey qui versa la première goutte de sang. Lors d'une passe d'armes, la lame de son Tonfa rencontra l'un des flancs de Vego qui n'avait pas été assez rapide pour esquiver totalement. Le ninja en noir poussa un cri de douleur et jeta un regard plein de colères au sang qui coulait sur le sol. Il devait se sentit terriblement humilié d'avoir été touché par un adversaire qu'il avait jusque-là dénigré. Et cette rage due accroître sa force et sa vitesse, car ce fut ensuite au tour de Michelangelo d'être blessé. Donatello cria en même temps que son frère lorsqu'il vit un shuriken le frapper au visage.

« Mikey ! Hurla le blessé, terrorisé. Mikey, ça va ?! Réponds ! »

Michelangelo ne répondit pas, mais redressa vaillamment la tête, et lui adressa une grimace douloureuse. Le projectile avant entaillé son front au-dessus de l'œil gauche, et du sang frais coulait à présent sur son visage. À partir de là, la défaite du ninja au bandana orange sembla se faire de plus en plus précise. Vego le toucha à plusieurs reprises le long des bras et sur les jambes. Des blessures peu profondes et peu dangereuses, mais terriblement handicapantes. Michelangelo perdait sa rapidité aussi vite qu'il se vidait de son sang, et ses coups étaient de moins en moins puissants. Il ne pourrait plus tenir bien longtemps.

Soudain, les deux ninjas s'immobilisèrent, comme d'un commun accord. La respiration de Michelangelo était haletante et il semblait vraiment peiner à rester debout, tandis que Vego paraissait encore capable de tenir longtemps. Les multiples blessures que lui avait infligées Mikey devaient le faire souffrir, bien sûr, mais soit il ne le montrait pas, soit il était bien trop concentré sur son besoin de tuer.

« Tu es fini, déclara l'homme à l'adresse de son adversaire. Et tes frères également. J'ai gagné.

\- Ne va pas trop vite, rétorqua Michelangelo entre deux inspirations sifflantes, j'ai pas dit mon dernier mot.

\- Regarde toi, tu tiens à peine debout ! Ce n'est même plus drôle de me battre contre toi. Même la tortue au bandana rouge serait plus intéressante maintenant, grinça-t-il avec un rictus en direction de Raphaël.

\- Il est inconscient ! S'exclama Mikey avec rage. Laisse-le tranquille ! »

Bien trop rapidement pour les blessures des deux tortues toujours conscientes, Vego bondit vers leur aîné et lui donna un violant coup de pied dans les côtes, qui l'envoya percuter un mur. Le cœur de Donatello eut un raté.

« Laisse-le ! S'écria Michelangelo en se précipitant vers son ennemi. C'est moi ton adversaire ! »

Mais ses blessures, et surtout le sang qu'il avait perdu le rendaient beaucoup trop lent à présent. Il atteignait à peine Raphaël que Vego se tenait devant Donnie et lui souriait cruellement. Le ninja au bandana violet hurla de douleur lorsque l'homme posa son pied sur sa jambe brisée. Et lorsque, de la même manière qu'il avait frappée Raphaël, Vego lui donna un grand coup dans les côtes, Donatello perdit conscience. Il perdit conscience bien trop vite pour entendre le cri de terreur de Michelangelo, bien trop vite se sentir rouler sur le sol, bien trop vite pour seulement se sentir basculer dans le vide, par-dessus le toit de l'immeuble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GASP ! Mais que ce passe-t-il ensuite ! Vous inquiétez pas, le prochain chapitre arrivera vendredi prochain. Alors alors ? Il est pas beau et fort et grand notre petit Mikey ? Je l'aiiiime d'amour ! Cette fic aura quatre chapitres en tout, comme ça vous êtes prévenus.
> 
> N'oubliez pas les reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir ET ça pousse à écrire plus.
> 
> Bisouuuus !


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeet, rebonjour ! Au fait, euh... Je suis pas médecin, et je n'ai aucune compétences médicale, du coup il va probablement y avoir des incohérences et des absurdités concernant les blessures et les soins. Voilà voilà.
> 
> Disclaimer : Les TMNT ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais pas d'argent avec.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

_** Chapitre Deux : ** _

Donatello revint à lui dans la douleur. Il était allongé sur une surface froide, terriblement inconfortable, et son épaule et sa jambe lui faisaient plus mal que jamais. Lorsqu'il écarquilla les yeux pour tenter d'analyser son environnement, il mit au moins cinq secondes à identifier le visage penché au-dessus de lui. Michelangelo était en train de lui administrer de féroces claques, alors que des larmes et du sang mêlés tombaient en cascade sur le front de Don.

Lorsque Mikey s'aperçut que son frère était revenu à lui, il éclata en sanglots bruyants et le serra dans ses bras, apparemment peu inquiet à l'idée d'aggraver ses blessures. Son plastron et son visage étaient mouchetés du même sang qui rendait ses mains écarlate.

« Oh, Donnie ! Hoquetait-il comme un enfant de quatre ans. J'ai eu trop peur ! J'ai cru que t'étais mort ! J'ai cru… J'ai cru…

\- C'est bon, Mikey, marmonna Donatello d'une voix cassée. Je suis vivant, regarde. Je vais bien.

\- Mec, ne me fait plus jamais un coup pareil, le gronda Michelangelo en le serrant encore plus fort. Tomber du toit… Non mais y'a de quoi faire une crise cardiaque, je te jure !

\- Je suis tombé du toit ? S'ébahit le ninja en violet. Mais… mais…

\- Tu es passé par-dessus le rebord, corrigea le plus jeune. Heureusement, l'escalier de secours était juste en dessous. Tu n'es même pas tombé d'un étage. »

Don comprit alors quelle était la surface dure sur laquelle il se trouvait. Ce n'était pas si mal, en fin de compte, de vivre à New York.

« Je suis resté inconscient combien de temps ?

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être cinq minutes, peut-être dix. Peut-être un quart d'heure, j'ai perdu la notion du temps… »

Tous les souvenirs de Donatello lui revinrent soudain en bloc.

« Mikey ! S'écria-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu es blessé ? Où sont Raph et Léo ?

\- Ils sont toujours là-haut ! Répondit Michelangelo. C'est toi le doc ici, Donnie. Comment je suis censé m'occuper de leurs blessures, moi, alors que je suis à peine capable de faire un bandage ? Non seulement j'ai cru que t'étais mort, mais en plus, j'ai cru que les autres étaient condamnés ! C'est pour ça que je suis venu te voir en premier.

\- Aide-moi, trancha Donatello. On doit remonter sur le toit. »

Sans un mot, la tortue au bandana orange attrapa le bras fonctionnel de son frère et le passa autour de ses épaules pour l'aider à se redresser. Mais Don forçait à peine sur sa jambe qu'il poussa un cri de douleur et retomba en arrière en secouant la tête. Sa jambe avait pris une couleur inquiétante et commençait à enfler sérieusement.

« Non, non, ça ne va pas, gémit-il entre ses dents. Il me faut une attelle.

\- Comment on fait ça ? S'inquiéta Michelangelo.

\- Il me faut quelque chose pour maintenir ma jambe en place. Ça ne diminuera pas la douleur, mais ça empêchera au moins la fracture d'empirer. Mike, j'ai besoin que tu me trouves deux tiges métalliques et quelque chose pour les attacher. Tu pourrais…

\- Mon Nunchaku, ça ferait l'affaire ? »

Coupé dans son élan, Donnie resta silencieux le temps d'une seconde, puis un sourire crispé de douleur naquit sur ses lèvres. Son frère était un vrai génie !

« Pour dire vrai, ce serait parfait, répondit-il en serrant les doigts de son benjamin entre les siens. Il ne manque plus que…

\- Quelque chose pour l'attacher, acquiesça Mikey en portant la main à son masque. Mon bandana. »

Cette fois, Donatello en resta bouche bée. Michelangelo lui donnait spontanément ce qui comptait le plus pour lui ; ses armes et son masque. Tout ça pour sa jambe. Jamais Don n'aurait utilisé son bandana pour une blessure, non par égoïsme, mais seulement parce que ça ne lui aurait même pas traversé l'esprit. Leurs masques étaient pour les quatre frères comme des parties intégrantes de leurs corps. Ils ne les enlevaient que pour dormir et les remettaient dès qu'ils ouvraient les yeux. Pour une blessure, quelqu'un proposerait-il de se couper la main ? Non, c'était impensable. Il en était de même avec les bandanas. Et pourtant, Michelangelo n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde.

« Merci… Balbutia le scientifique, terriblement gêné. Je te le rendrais vite, c'est promis.

\- C'est rien, répondit Mikey en haussant les épaules. Le plus important, c'est que tu puisses te déplacer pour t'occuper de Léo et Raph.

\- T'as raison, acquiesça Don. Il faut faire vite. »

Sans rencontrer de problèmes majeurs autres que la souffrance et un bras inutilisable, Donatello et Michelangelo improvisèrent une attelle. Le bandana violet rejoignit vite le bandana orange pour fixer l'ensemble plus solidement, puis Don poussa un soupir.

« C'est bon Mikey. On peut y aller. »

Lorsqu'ils se redressèrent, l'aîné tenait sur ses jambes et arrivait à supporter la douleur. Il pouvait donc se déplacer horizontalement bien qu'en ayant besoin d'aide. Cependant, pour remonter sur le toit, c'était l'échelle qu'il fallait emprunter, et Donatello n'était absolument pas capable de voyager verticalement.

« Mec, on dirait qu'il va falloir que je te porte, commenta Michelangelo. Tu peux t'accrocher à moi ?

\- Je n'ai qu'un bras, Mikey, lui rappela son frère d'un ton désespéré. Il ne supportera jamais mon poids. Et puis tu es blessé, toi aussi. »

Tous les éléments semblaient contre lui. Raphaël et Léonardo étaient sans doute en train de se vider de leurs sangs à moins de dix mètres, et il ne pouvait pas les atteindre ! Même si Michelangelo lui remboîtait l'épaule, sont bras serait toujours trop faible et trop douloureux pour lui permettre de s'accrocher correctement à quoi que ce soit. Et Donnie ne tenait pas à faire le singe sur le dos de son frère à vingt mètres de hauteur. De plus, Mikey perdait lui-même trop de sang pour pouvoir se permettre un tel effort.

Avant qu'il comprenne quoi que ce soit, Michelangelo l'empoigna par la ceinture et le plastron et le posa sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patates.

« Mikey, qu'est-ce que tu fais ! S'exclama Donatello en voyant son frère sortir sa deuxième arme.

\- Je nous monte là-haut, déclara celui-ci avec un grand sourire. Ce n'est pas une toute petite échelle qui fera peur au grand Michelangelo !

\- Repose-moi tout de suite ! Tu n'es pas en état de me porter, tes plaies sont déjà en train de se rouvrir ! Pose-moi, j'ai dit !

\- C'est pas une option, Don. Raph et Léo ont besoin de toi là-haut. Pas ici. Alors arrête de geindre. »

D'un bras, Michelangelo consolida sa prise sur son frère et de l'autre, envoya l'extrémité de son nunchaku s'accrocher aux derniers barreaux de l'échelle. Alors commença l'ascension. La main de Mikey s'enroulait comme par magie autour de la chaîne de son arme alors que l'autre maintenait fermement Donnie sur son épaule. Barreau par barreau, ils s'élevèrent. Quoi que prit de vertige, Donatello évita de faire le moindre commentaire sur les secousses qu'il recevait. Sa jambe et son bras le faisaient terriblement souffrir, mais se plaindre aurait été déshonorant. Il n'avait pas le droit de gémir alors que son frère surpassait ses forces pour lui permettre d'atteindre le toit de l'immeuble.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, Don poussa un soupir de soulagement. Au moins, il ne se balançait plus au-dessus du vide. Michelangelo le déposa délicatement, puis posa lui-même un genou à terre. De grosses gouttes de sueur coulaient sur sa peau pâle.

« La vache… Je commence à fatiguer, moi, plaisanta-t-il d'un ton léger.

\- Mikey, ça va ? S'inquiéta immédiatement son frère. Tu te sens bien ?

\- Oui, oui, la terre tangue un peu, mais c'est pas grand chose.

\- Il faut résister. Le Shellrizer est juste en bas, tu pourras te reposer quand on sera à bord. Mais j'ai encore besoin de toi pour l'instant. »

Le ninja au bandana orange, pour l'instant démasqué, prit une longue inspiration puis hocha la tête. Son visage faisait peine à voir. Son œil gauche était fermé, autant à cause du sang qui suintait de la plaie qui ornait son arcade sourcilière et qui enflait déjà que de la sueur qui roulait sur son front et coulait dans ses yeux. Quant à son corps, il était ahurissant qu'il soit encore en état de marcher avec autant de plaies.

Donatello profita d'être debout pour regarder les alentours. À quelques mètres sur sa gauche, Léonardo n'avait pas quitté sa position. Raphaël, lui, avait été éjecté contre un mur par le coup de Vego et se trouvait à présent droit devant, à l'autre bout du toit. Quant à leur ennemi, on ne voyait plus de lui que ses pieds, derrière un box de métal. Michelangelo l'avait battu.

« Mikey, murmura Donatello, impressionné. Comment tu as... ?

\- Oh merde ! Le coupa son benjamin. Léo a l'air très amoché ! »

Aussitôt, Don cessa de penser à leur adversaire pour se concentrer entièrement sur ses frères. Michelangelo l'aida à s'approcher de leur aîné au bandana bleu et le scientifique sentit son cœur se serrer d'angoisse. Les blessures de Léo étaient abondantes. Il reposait face contre terre, une grosse bosse virant déjà au violet là où son crâne avait rencontré un mur. La quantité de sang autour de lui était effrayante, mais le souffle régulier qui soulevait sa poitrine prouvait au moins qu'il était vivant. Donatello s'accroupit près de lui en grimaçant de douleur, et prit son pouls avant de pousser un soupir soulagé.

« C'est régulier, déclara-t-il. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang et a pris un sacré coup sur la tête, mais si on se dépêche, il ne sera pas en danger. »

Donnie se mordit la lèvre en posant ses yeux sur Raph. Le Shellrizer était vraiment à deux pas et la tortue au bandana violet avait tout l'équipement nécessaire à bord pour procurer les premiers secours à ses frères, mais il devait d'abord vérifier que Raphaël était déplaçable, les transporter ensuite jusqu'au véhicule et s'y déplacer lui-même. Seul Michelangelo était en conditions « techniques » pour porter les tortues inconscientes, cependant Donatello rechignait à pousser son benjamin plus loin encore au-delà de ses limites.

« Mikey, je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il dans un grognement quand il céda devant le nombre de problèmes. Je vais encore avoir besoin de toi.

\- Dis-moi juste ce que je dois faire.

\- D'abord, il faut remettre mon épaule en place. »

Le visage du jeune ninja pâlit quelque peu quand il comprit ce que son frère lui demandait.

« Tu veux que je remette ton épaule en place ? Moi ? Mais je vais te faire mal !

\- On n'a pas le choix, Mike ! Et ça ferait mal de toute façon. Tu vas voir, c'est pas dur. Je te fais confiance. »

De nouveau, Donatello eu l'occasion de constater l'effet de ces mots sur son petit frère. Le regard de Michelangelo se fit déterminé et il hocha la tête. D'un geste ferme, il posa une main sur l'épaule déboîtée de Donnie et de l'autre attrapa son bras.

« Tu es prêt ? Demanda-t-il quand celui-ci lui eu expliqué la procédure. À trois, je tire. Un, deux… »

Le ninja au bandana orange tira avant d'avoir dit le troisième chiffre et Don poussa un cri de douleur. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que son frère tire si tôt. Immédiatement après, une vague de soulagement l'envahie. Qu'il était agréable de ne plus avoir mal ! De ne plus avoir trop mal, tout du moins.

« Ça va ? S'inquiéta Mikey. Je l'ai bien fait ?

\- C'était parfait, répondit Donnie avec un sourire crispé en remuant son bras. On aurait dit un vrai pro.

\- Merci à Raph de s'être déboîté l'épaule l'année dernière, plaisanta le plus jeune. J'ai pu observer comment tu faisais. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ensuite ?

\- Aide-moi à rejoindre Raph, justement. »

Sans discuter, Michelangelo obéis et l'aida à se redresser. Donatello sentait les muscles de son frère trembler sous son poids et son visage s'assombrit. Mikey ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, il fallait accélérer le mouvement.

« Tu te sens capable de porter Léo jusqu'au Shellrizer ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce quand ils arrivèrent près de leur aîné au bandana rouge.

\- Les doigts dans le nez, répondit Michelangelo avec un sourire idiot. Tu ne savais pas que Turtle-Titan avait une force sur-tortuesque ? »

Malgré les plaisanteries de son frère, Donatello restait inquiet. Il était risqué de sur-exploiter ainsi les capacités de Mikey. Que se passerait-il si il s'évanouissait à son tour ? La tortue au bandana violet refusa de réfléchir à cette possibilité. Pour l'instant, ils n'avaient aucune marge de manœuvre et devaient faire avec les moyens du bord.

« Alors emmène-le, ordonna-t-il. Pose-le sur une des banquettes et reviens illico.

\- Je le laisse tout seul en bas ? S'inquiéta Michelangelo.

\- J'aurais besoin de toi pour porter Raph également, puis pour m'aider à descendre. Je suis désolé, Mike, mais je n'ai…

\- C'est partit mon kiki ! L'interrompit la jeune tortue en se redressant laborieusement. Plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite on sera à la planque, et plus vite je vous latterais à Mortal Combat ! »

Don ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres. On ne changerait jamais son benjamin. Dès qu'il avait compris que ses frères inconscients avaient été pris en main et s'en sortiraient sans aucun doute, il était redevenu la tortue bruyante et emportée à laquelle sa famille était habituée. Mais cela ne trompait plus Donnie à présent, qui savait que lorsque ça comptait vraiment, Michelangelo était capable de choses étonnantes.

Sans attendre, le ninja au bandana orange se dépêcha auprès de Léonardo et le hissa sur son dos avec quelques difficultés. Donatello le vit vaciller et l'inquiétude lui étreignit le cœur. Encore une fois, il refusa de songer à ce qui se passerait si le corps de Mikey décidait finalement qu'il en avait assez, et reconcentra son attention sur Raphaël. Celui-ci était moins mal en point que Léo. Il portait beaucoup moins de blessures, mais devait avoir plusieurs côtes cassées et c'étaient surtout les coups qu'il avait reçus au crâne qui angoissaient son cadet. Beaucoup plus rapide que lui, Vego avait tout simplement décidé de jouer au squash avec sa tête. Donatello serait très étonné si cela ne résultait pas par une fêlure ou fracture. Néanmoins, il était à présent certain que Raphaël vivrait.

Le soulagement de savoir qu'aucun de ses frères n'était en danger de mort immédiat fit tanguer Donatello, bien qu'il se trouvât à genoux. La douleur dans sa jambe était difficilement supportable, pourtant il la mit de côté, entièrement focalisé sur sa famille. À gestes doux, mais précis, il vérifia que la colonne vertébrale de Raph n'était pas endommagée et laissa un léger sourire éclairer son visage quand il constata que ce n'était pas le cas. De mieux en mieux. Avec un peu de chance, le crâne de son frère ne souffrait que de légères lésions, ce qui signifierait qu'il ne serait pas trop long à se réveiller.

Donatello avait tourné son frère inconscient sur le dos quand Michelangelo revint. Il tomba plus qu'il ne s'accroupit près d'eux et lui adressa un sourire large, mais tremblant. La plupart de ses blessures saignaient encore, quoi que plus faiblement, et sa peau était de plus en plus pâle, tirant nettement plus sur le jaune que sur le vert à présent. Pourtant, l'inquiétude dans ses yeux s'adressait à son frère.

« Mec, tu te sens bien ? Demanda-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule. T'es blanc comme un linge.

\- On doit faire une assez bonne paire, alors, rétorqua Don dans un rire. Tu es très loin de ta couleur naturelle. »

Mikey eu un sourire amusé et indiqua Raphaël d'un hochement de tête.

« Il est comment ?

\- Mieux que Léo, mais je m'inquiète pour son crâne.

\- Bah, on parle bien de Raph ? Tu sais qu'il a la tête dure, plaisanta le benjamin.

\- Quand même… Vego n'y a pas été de main morte avec lui. »

La réaction de Michelangelo au prénom de leur ennemi fut stupéfiante. Sa peau passa de jaune à blanche et ses tremblements devinrent soudain convulsifs. Son regard pivota compulsivement vers l'endroit où l'on pouvait apercevoir la forme allongée de leur adversaire et ses yeux s'emplirent de terreur.

« Mikey ? S'inquiéta Donnie en lui attrapant la main. Mike, ça va ? »

Claquant des dents, la tortue au bandana orange reporta son regard sur son frère. Il semblait terrorisé.

« Hey, tout va bien, tenta de le rassurer Donatello. Tu l'as battu, il ne nous fera plus de mal ce soir. Pour l'instant, on se barre d'ici, et on trouvera une solution plus tard pour se débarrasser de lui, c'est promis. T'as géré, Mikey. Tu l'as battu. »

Don essayait de rassurer son petit frère, mais cela ne semblait pas fonctionner. Si Michelangelo inspira profondément et reprit le contrôle de son corps, la peur ne quitta pas pour autant son regard. Il passa ses mains sur son visage pour calmer ses tremblements et pivota de nouveau vers son frère inconscient.

« Où est-ce que je dois mettre Raph, dans le Shellrizer ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement hachée, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

\- Pose-le par terre pour l'instant, il ne faut pas qu'il puisse bouger, répondit Donnie, absent, toujours en train d'analyser la réaction que venait d'avoir son benjamin. Si sa tête venait à heurter quelque chose par mégarde, ça pourrait empirer sa blessure. »

Mikey acquiesça sans un mot et grogna lorsqu'il souleva son aîné. Ses trois premiers pas furent vacillants, mais il prit bientôt de la vitesse pour s'élancer vers le rebord. Ne restait plus que Donatello et ils pourraient enfin rentrer chez eux.

La tortue au bandana violet le regarda partir, profondément perturbée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Il avait crû tout d'abord que la peur de Michelangelo concernait Vego, mais il n'en était plus si sûr à présent. Pourquoi une réaction aussi violente alors qu'il l'avait vaincu, et pourquoi son frère avait-il refusé de croiser son regard ? Avec hésitation, et grimaçant de douleur, Donnie se redressa. Il devait vérifier quelque chose.

Tentant d'ignorer la souffrance, il boitilla jusqu'au box qui cachait leur ennemi à sa vue. Malgré son absence de certitudes, il redoutait soudain ce qu'il risquait de trouver derrière. Et lorsque Vego entra finalement dans son champ de vision, Donatello eu un hoquet de terreur. Son adversaire était méconnaissable. Ses yeux grands ouverts fixaient le ciel sans le voir, sa bouche était plissée dans une grimace de douleur autant que de peur, et sa poitrine n'était plus qu'une espèce de bouillie rougeâtre, mêlant os, sang et viscères. Michelangelo n'avait pas seulement battu Vego, il l'avait abattu. Et il s'était acharné sur lui, visiblement.

Sous le choc, Donatello recula précipitamment, à peine conscient de la flèche de douleur qui traversa sa jambe, et retourna s'asseoir là où Mikey l'avait laissé. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Son petit frère, d'ordinaire si joyeux, si optimiste et surtout si innocent ne pouvait pas avoir tué quelqu'un. Tuer, et Michelangelo étaient des mots qui ne pouvaient tout simplement pas se trouver dans une même phrase !

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devait-ce être à Mikey de franchir en premier cette terrible limite que les tortues s'étaient imposées ? Pourquoi devait-il être le premier à se retrouver dans cette situation, sans personne pour comprendre ce qu'il ressentait ? Jusqu'à présent, aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais tué. Raphaël n'était pas passé loin à bien des reprises et Léonardo avait lui-même eu quelques occasions, mais ce serait finalement sur Michelangelo que tomberait en premier ce pénible fardeau. Elle était là, la raison de sa terreur.

« Donnie ? »

Les yeux toujours écarquillés, l'interpellé redressa la tête vers son frère. Mikey semblait avoir repris le contrôle de ses émotions, car la peur avait disparu de ses yeux. Il souriait, mais cela se transforma très vite en grimace inquiète lorsque son regard croisa celui de Donnie.

« Ça va ? Questionna-t-il d'un air innocent. Tu te sens bien ?

\- Oui… Murmura Donatello avant de reprendre d'un ton plus ferme. Oui, ça va. »

Pourquoi affoler son frère en lui avouant ce qu'il savait ? Michelangelo n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix et, finalement, ce qu'il avait fait était la seule solution viable pour se débarrasser de Vego. Il n'était pas question de le lui reprocher. L'heure n'était de toute façon pas à ça, il fallait d'abord s'occuper des blessures de tout le monde. Les tortues auraient ensuite le temps de discuter.

« Tu te sens prêt à descendre ? Demanda Mikey avec sympathie.

\- Tu te sens prêt à me porter ? »

Le ninja au bandana orange eu un petit rire, en contradiction avec son teint pâle, la lueur fiévreuse dans ses yeux et les tremblements de ses muscles.

« Hey, je viens de transporter Raph, catégorie poids lourd. À côté, tu fais partit des poids plume.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesça Donnie avec un sourire forcé. Alors on y va. »

La descente fut bien plus rapide que la montée, et en moins de deux minutes, Donnie se trouva dans le Shellrizer. Michelangelo vacillait sur ses jambes, mais refusait de l'admettre. Il ressemblait étrangement à Raphaël dans son obstination et semblait même un peu frénétique. Donatello fronça les sourcils.

« Non, tu ne conduiras pas, trancha-t-il lorsque son benjamin fit mine de s'asseoir au volant. Tu t'es vu ? Tu tiens à peine debout.

\- Au moins, je tiens debout, moi… rétorqua Mikey d'un ton vague qui inquiéta son frère.

\- Arrête, ordonna Donnie. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça.

\- Si je conduis, tu pourras t'occuper de Léo et Raph… »

Cette fois Donnie lui saisit les épaules et le secoua vaguement en le ramenant à l'arrière.

« Mikey, arrête ! Insista-t-il, la gorge serrée par l'inquiétude qui lui inspirait son frère. Arrête, tout va bien. Tu n'as plus besoin de t'occuper de tout. Léo et Raph vont bien, je vais bien, on est en sécurité. Tu peux te calmer. »

Le regard du plus jeune s'accrocha à celui de son aîné pour quelques secondes, comme s'il se demandait s'il pouvait vraiment le croire. Ce qu'il lut dans le regard de Donatello dû lui suffire, car il s'effondra plutôt qu'il ne s'assit finalement sur le banc, à côté de Léo, et poussa un soupire que Donatello trouva terriblement proche des larmes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, c'était la suite de ma fic, j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours ^^
> 
> N'oubliez de laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir. Merci !


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et me revoilàà ! J'espère que ça vous plait toujours ! On atteint la partie confort de la fic, je suis sympa, pas vrai ? ^^
> 
> Enjoy !

Chapitre Trois :

« Désolé, murmura Michelangelo en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre, comme pour chasser le sang qui les maculait. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit.

\- T'inquiète, répondit Donatello avec un sourire réconfortant. Tu as juste atteint tes limites, c'est tout. »

Le ninja au bandana orange eu à son tour un faible sourire, mais reprit tout de suite son sérieux en voyant son frère faire des aller-retour vacillants entre Léo et l'armoire où étaient rangées les poches de sang, le fils et les aiguilles. Heureusement, si les blessures de Léonardo étaient nombreuses, elles n'étaient pas très profondes et ne nécessitaient donc pas trop de points de suture.

« Viens m'aider s'il te plaît. »

Donnie était vraiment furieux de devoir continuer à solliciter son benjamin, mais il n'était pas du tout en état de faire le travail seul. Sa jambe lui faisait bien trop mal et la douleur le faisait trembler. Ce n'était pas des conditions idéales pour recoudre quelqu'un. Michelangelo ne se fit pas prier. Il tremblait lui aussi, mais au moins il tenait debout. Il fallut un quart d'heure pour que toutes les plaies les plus importantes de Léo soient recousues. C'était loin d'être un travail de pro, mais cela ferait l'affaire pour l'instant.

Chaque minute passant, la liste des choses à faire s'allongeait dans l'esprit de Donatello. Et chaque minute passant, il sentait l'angoisse grandir dans son estomac. Son processus d'autodéfense naturel se mit en route lorsqu'il calcula le temps que toutes ces tâches lui prendraient avant qu'il ne puisse dormir et que le résultat dépassa les 48h. Il lui fallait absolument prioriser s'il voulait s'en sortir. Hors la première chose à faire, la plus urgente, la plus fondamentale, bien loin devant toutes les autres, était de s'assurer que ses frères recevaient les soins dont ils avaient besoin.

Hormis pour cette plaie au-dessus de son œil gauche et celle sur son bras, Mikey avait plus ou moins été traité à la même enseigne que Léonardo. La plus grosse différence entre eux était que Léo avait perdu bien plus de sang et avait, de plus, rencontré un mur de façon assez violente. Il ne risquait cependant pas la fêlure, comme Raph, et une simple poche de sang devrait suffire à palier son manque.

« On fait quoi, maintenant, Donnie ? Demanda Michelangelo après s'être laborieusement redressé du chevet de leur frère aîné.

\- D'abord, on va s'occuper de ton œil et de cette vilaine plaie sur ton bras, déclara Donatello en échouant à camoufler la grimace de douleur qui déforma son visage lorsqu'il lui fallut lâcher son Bô. Après il faudra bander les côtes de Raph.

\- C'est pas plus urgent de s'occuper de lui d'abord ? S'inquiéta Mikey pendant que Don désinfectait le bras de Léo.

\- Sa vie n'est pas en danger. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est sa tête, mais je ne peux rien faire pour l'instant, il faudra lui faire un scanner. Si on s'occupe d'abord de tes plus grosses blessures, tu pourras m'aider plus efficacement. Je suis désolé, Mikey, je sais que tu voudrais te reposer mais…

\- Et toi ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Et toi ? Ta jambe, on s'en occupe quand ? »

Bien sûr, Donatello n'avait pas oublié un seul instant la douleur terrible qui lui enflammait la jambe jusqu'en haut de la cuisse, mais il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour elle pour l'instant, et l'urgence n'était plus là. Se doutant que cette réponse ne satisferait pas son frère qui avait la même tendance à l'hyper-protection que les autres, la tortue au bandana violet eu un pauvre sourire d'excuse.

« Désolé, mais je n'ai pas le matériel nécessaire au plâtrage ici, expliqua-t-il, prêt à subir les foudres de son benjamin. Il va falloir attendre d'être à la planque.

\- Et moi qui croyais que tu pensais toujours à tout, grogna effectivement Michelangelo. Ça m'apprendra à te faire confiance.

\- Désolé. », répéta Donnie en branchant finalement une transfusion au bras de Léo.

Il voulut se rendre à l'autre bout du camion pour jeter un coup d'œil à Raph, mais son benjamin lui saisit vivement le bras et l'obligea à s'asseoir sur le banc le plus proche.

« Au moins ne bouge pas ! S'exclama-il d'un ton plus agacé qu'inquiet. J'y connais pas grand-chose, mais je suis à peu près sûr que ce n'est pas bon de trop bouger quand on a une jambe cassée.

\- Mais il faut bien qu'on s'occupe d'eux ! Protesta Donatello en pointant leurs frères aînés du doigt.

\- Je vais le faire.

\- Tu n'es pas plus frais que moi, je te signal ! À force de trop forcer, tu risques de t'évanouir aussi, Mikey. Je ne…

\- Mais on s'en fout si je m'évanouis, moi ! »

Interloqué, Donnie posa un regard à mi-chemin entre la stupéfaction et la colère sur son frère. Comment osait-il dire ça ? Comment osait-il dire que sa santé physique comptait moins que celle des autres ? Comment pouvait-il faire passer, à ce point, ses frères avant lui-même ? Qu'il soit inquiet, d'accord, mais ça ?! Ce n'était pas bon d'être aussi peu soucieux de soi-même ! C'était même terriblement dangereux !

« Mikey, qu'est-ce que…

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu es celui qui dois rester conscient, le coupa Michelangelo sans daigner le regarder dans les yeux. Si je m'évanouis, ce sera gênant, c'est sûr, mais tu pourra quand même t'occuper de nous. Alors que si tu t'évanouis, je serais absolument incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, tu comprends ? »

Don grinça des dents. Il était à la fois soulagé que son benjamin ne soit finalement pas aussi altruiste qu'il l'avait crû, et en colère à l'idée que Michelangelo soit à ce point lucide sur leur situation. Ce n'était pas normal. La tortue dont les yeux bleus paraissaient étrangement grands en l'absence de son masque n'aurait jamais dû être si sérieuse. Mikey était un estomac sur pattes. Une boite à blagues ambulante. Il était naïf et gentil. Drôle et agaçant. Il boudait pour un rien et aimait la glace. Il pouvait faire n'importe quoi pour une pizza et serait capable d'adopter tous les animaux errants de New York si sa famille ne mettait pas de haut-là. Il n'était qu'un enfant dans un corps d'adolescent et c'était précisément ce qui poussait son père et ses frères à le considérer comme le plus jeune alors que dans les faits, il avait exactement le même âge que les autres tortues. Un petit frère innocent et enfantin, voilà l'image qu'avait de lui Donatello. Et elle venait de se fracasser sur le sol.

Michelangelo n'était pas un enfant. Il n'était ni naïf, ni innocent. En tout cas, il n'était plus innocent depuis qu'il avait tué Végo, et ne devait plus non plus être naïf depuis longtemps déjà. Ce soir, Donnie avait vu son frère sérieux comme rarement, furieux comme jamais, et lucide comme il aurait aimé ne jamais le voir. Le scientifique ressentait une rage terrible qu'il ne savait pas contre qui tourner. Était-il en colère contre Mikey qui avait détruit l'image idéalisée qu'on avait de lui ? Ou contre lui-même pour n'avoir pas réalisé plus tôt qui était vraiment son frère ? Il avait accusé Léo et Raph de ne pas chercher à comprendre leur benjamin, mais il s'apercevait en fait qu'il ne valait pas mieux. Pire, il avait essayé et avait échoué. Il n'avait rien compris.

Soudain, cette distance entre eux terrifia Donatello. Alors que Michelangelo s'agenouillait près de lui, prêt à se faire recoudre, la tortue au bandana violet l'attira dans ses bras avec brusquerie.

« Wow, Don, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », demanda le plus jeune d'un ton surprit.

Donatello ne répondit pas. Il n'était même plus sûr des sentiments qui l'habitaient.

« Don ? »

Quand Michelangelo essaya de se dégager avec douceur, son frère resserra son étreinte. Il n'était pas prêt à le laisser partir, car ce soir, Mikey avait franchit une ligne derrière laquelle, un peu égoïstement, Donnie espérait qu'il resterait seul le plus longtemps possible, et le laisser partir signifierait creuser avec un bulldozer le fossé symbolique qui les séparait dorénavant. Mikey n'était plus un enfant, et il empruntait son propre chemin semé d'embûches contre lesquelles Donatello ne pouvait rien. Cette impuissance le terrifiait.

« J'ai eu peur, déclara-t-il finalement, la joue collée à la tempe de son benjamin. J'ai crus qu'on n'en sortirait pas vivants… »

Ça ne s'approchait pas, même pas un tout petit peu, de ce qu'il ressentait vraiment, mais Donatello n'arrivait pas à verbaliser ses sentiments. Lui, le génie de la famille, n'avait pas assez de vocabulaire pour traduire correctement ce qui se passait dans son cœur. Il avait à peine prononcé ces mots que Mikey lui rendait son étreinte avec une force qui sentait la peur à plein nez. Pensait-il à Végo ? Pensait-il à l'homme qu'il avait tué ?

« Moi non plus… », murmura-t-il d'une voix nouée.

Comme ça, avec ces trois mots, aussi facilement qu'il aurait éteint une bougie en soufflant dessus, Michelangelo souffla la distance qu'avait ressenti Donnie. Les battements de son cœur se calmèrent très légèrement et il consentit à laisser son petit frère s'éloigner. Le sourire de celui-ci était tremblant, ses yeux fiévreux, mais sa détermination n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Donatello soupira. Par moments, l'entêtement des Hamatos pouvait être une vraie plaie.

« Tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça ? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude. Je veux dire… Je peux le faire aussi, tu sais ?

\- Laisse tomber, rétorqua Mikey d'un ton qui n'acceptait aucune contradiction. Toi, tu m'explique et tu bouges pas de ta chaise, ou je n'hésiterais pas à employer les grands moyens.

\- Qui sont ? S'enquit l'aîné qui ne put empêcher l'amusement de placer un sourire sur ses lèvres

\- Il me reste un nunchaku. Je peux toujours t'attacher. »

Un rire secoua les épaules de Donnie, et il accepta de rendre les armes. Il n'était pas suffisamment en forme pour lutter contre son frère pour l'instant. Il fallut près de dix minutes pour recoudre les plus grosses plaies de Mikey. Il y en avait une en particulier, sur son bras, proche d'une artère, qui inquiétait Donnie, mais comme son frère n'avait pas l'air d'y prêter la moindre attention, il décida de ne pas la mentionner. Michelangelo avait assez enduré comme ça ce soir sans qu'on lui rajoute en plus une angoisse à propos d'une blessure qui ne posait pas trop problème pour l'instant.

Il venait tout juste d'en finir avec l'entaille sur le front de son frère quand trois coups à la porte du véhicule les firent brusquement sursauter. Malgré le calme qui avait régné pendant les minutes précédentes, l'adrénaline ne devait pas avoir complètement quitté les veines de Donnie car son cerveau fut immédiatement submergé par la terreur. Sa main se referma sur le bras de Mikey comme un étau, complètement indépendante de sa volonté. La tortue au bandana orange n'en menait d'ailleurs pas large non plus si l'on jugeait des tremblements qui l'avaient prit. Les deux tortues s'agrippaient l'une à l'autre, incapables de faire le moindre mouvement.

L'esprit de Donnie était en ébullition. Cela n'en finirait-il donc jamais ?! Des ennemis ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Vego était mort ! Il l'avait vu de ses yeux ! Alors pourquoi ses frères et lui ne pouvaient-ils pas enfin se reposer ? Aucun d'eux n'était plus en état de se battre. Si c'était vraiment des ennemis derrière cette porte, alors s'en était finit des tortues ninjas. Parce que cette fois, Mikey ne pourrait rien faire pour les protéger.

« Oh ! Vous ouvrez ?! S'exclama soudain une voix à l'extérieur. On se pèle, et puis vous avez besoin de nous, il paraît !

\- Comment... balbutia Donnie à mi-voix, encore trop nerveux pour se rendre compte que Mikey s'était détendu d'un coup dans ses bras.

\- C'est moi, expliqua celui-ci en se dégageant de la poigne d'acier de son frère, un sourire soulagé et rassurant sur les lèvres. Je leur ai envoyé un texto tout à l'heure quand j'ai descendu Raph. J'avais complètement oublié. »

Encore tout tremblant, Donnie observa son benjamin ouvrir la porte du Shellrizer. April et Casey s'engouffrèrent dans le véhicule avec précipitation, comme si le froid dehors en voulait particulièrement à leur vie.

« Vous abusez les gars, se plaignit la jeune fille en enlevant son manteau. Vous savez quelle heure il est ?

\- C'est clair, acquiesça Casey. Il est presque deux heures du mat' et... Commença-t-il quand ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur la scène devant lui. Merde ! Quoi ?! »

Cela eu le mérite d'attirer l'attention d'April. Elle se tourna à son tour pour regarder ses amis. Son visage perdit toutes ses couleurs en une seconde. Il y eu quelques instants de silence. Apparemment, Michelangelo avait oublié de mentionner quelques détails dans son message.

« On s'est un peu battu ? Proposa timidement celui-ci en guise d'explication. On a besoin de quelqu'un pour nous ramener à la planque...

\- Est-ce que... Est-ce que Léo et Raph... Balbutia Casey alors qu'April tentait de maîtriser les tremblements de ses mains.

\- Ils vont bien, lui apprit Donnie qui avait enfin récupéré l'usage de sa voix. Enfin... Ils iront bien.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda April. Qui... Donnie, ta jambe !

\- Ouais, grimaça-t-il. Elle est cassé. On peut... Désolé, on va tout vous raconter, c'est promis mais... On peut rentrer à la maison, s'il vous plaît ?... »

Maintenant qu'ils étaient en sécurité dans le Shellrizer, entouré d'amis qui pourraient s'occuper de ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire, Donatello sentait l'épuisement le rattraper. Ce soir avait été très éprouvant. Il ne désirait qu'une chose : dormir et se réveiller dans six jours, quand tous serait réglé et que les choses seraient un peu revenues à la normale. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait encore deux frères et une jambe dont il devait s'occuper, sans compter les millions de choses sur sa liste de tâches urgentes, alors plus vite ils seraient rentrés à la planque, le plus vite il pourrait dormir.

Il suffit d'un coup d'œil à Mikey qui peinait à tenir debout pour que Casey accepte de prendre le volant sans un mot. April se précipita auprès du ninja en orange alors que le moteur du véhicule se mettait à ronronner, et lui offrit un appui bien venu le temps qu'il parvienne à s'asseoir. Pour être exacte, elle lui permit de s'effondrer sans trop de dommages plutôt que de s'asseoir, car avec où sans elle, Mikey aurait finit sur le sol.

« Il faut s'occuper de Raph et Léo, marmonna-t-il, déjà à moitié ailleurs. April, ils sont blessés...

\- Je vais le faire, lui assura-t-elle. Je vais m'en occuper, Mike, toi, tu te repose. »

Le temps qu'elle se retourne pour jeter un regard inquiet à Donnie, Michelangelo s'était évanouis. Cela n'étonna pas du tout son frère. Il était grand temps pour Mikey de rendre les armes. Il en avait beaucoup trop fait ce soir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Don ? S'enquit Casey en le regardant à travers le rétroviseur. Le Shredder ?

\- Même pas, marmonna celui-ci en tendant des bandages à April. Un mec inconnu au bataillon, mais vraiment super fort. »

La jeune femme commença à s'occuper de Raphaël sous les directives précises de Donnie, ce qui lui permit de concentrer son attention sur autre chose que le goût de bile dans sa bouche et l'enclume dans son estomac. Il était fatigué, terrorisé, honteux.

« On serrait tous morts sans Mikey... »

La fin du trajet se fit dans une ambiance des plus lourdes. April s'occupa du mieux qu'elle pu de Raph, et Donnie pu apercevoir dans le rétroviseur la rage qui brillait dans les yeux de Casey. Lui même était trop fatigué pour réagir. Il n'arrivait qu'à fixer le sol, en espérant très fort que lorsque ce serait nécessaire, il serait de nouveau capable de remplir son rôle.

Lorsque enfin ils arrivèrent à la planque, Casey fut le premier hors du Shellrizer et hurla le nom de Splinter avec une autorité dans la voix que Donnie ne lui soupçonnait pas. La tortue au bandana violet se dressa en vacillant sur sa jambe valide, accepta volontiers l'aide que lui proposa April et attendit patiemment que les portes arrières du véhicule soient ouvertes.

Mais a peine eu-t-il posé les yeux sur son père que toutes ses murailles s'effondrèrent aussitôt. Il fondit en larme dans la seconde.

« Sensei ! »

Splinter était livide. Donatello n'eut pas à faire un pas avant que les bras du vieux rat ne soient autour de lui. Il enfoui son visage dans cette épaule chaleureuse et laissa échapper toute la peur et l'angoisse qu'il avait ressentit ce soir sous la forme de gros sanglots. Il entendit bien vaguement les voix d'April et Casey rassurer son père sur l'état de ses frères, mais cela ne s'enregistra pas vraiment dans son cerveau. Il était juste trop fatigué. Il lui restait encore tellement de choses à faire ! Il fallait soigner Léonardo et Raphaël, il fallait s'occuper de sa jambe, il fallait mettre à jour la sécurité de la planque, il fallait aider Michelangelo à...

Sans doute dans son état normal, Donnie aurait-il réfléchit deux fois avant de parler, mais son cerveau ne fonctionnait plus correctement et la seule certitude qu'il avait à cet instant était que Mikey aurait besoin de tout le soutient psychologique disponible pour faire face à ce qu'il avait fait ce soir, et que lui tout seul ne serait pas d'une grande aide. Les mots franchirent donc ses lèvres sans qu'il s'en aperçoive et il trahi le secret de son frère avec une facilité qui l'aurait mortifié s'il n'avait pas été abrutit de fatigue.

« Mikey l'a tué ! Sanglota-t-il. Il l'a... Il a cru... C'est allé trop vite, il... il... »

L'oxygène avait du mal à parvenir jusqu'à ses poumons. Il sentit bien qu'on le faisait asseoir, et il était presque sûr d'entendre la voix de son père le supplier de reprendre son calme, mais il y avait trop de choses à faire, et Raph et Léo étaient blessés, Mikey avait tué quelqu'un, sa jambe était cassée ! et... et...

La vue de Donnie se troubla. Il ne voyait plus rien à part ses mains sur ses genoux. Ses mains pleines de sang qui n'était pas le sien, ou pas seulement. Tous le reste était flou. Il sentait qu'on s'agitait autour de lui, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, car il n'arrivait plus à respirer, et c'était la fin, car s'il mourrait maintenant à cause de la panique, ses frères ne survivraient pas longtemps non plus, et...

Une main se posa fermement sur son plastron, ce qui recentra un tout petit peu son attention. Splinter était devant lui et lui parlait d'une voix calme et apaisante, en contraste drastique avec la pâleur de sa peau et la peur que Donnie pouvait lire dans ses yeux.

« Inspire, Donatello, lui ordonnait son maître. Suis ma respiration. Inspire... Expire... C'est bien, continu. Fais comme moi. »

Cela ne dura peut-être que dix minutes, mais pour Donnie cela sembla durer au moins un millénaire. Il finit par reprendre sa respiration, mais ses mains tremblaient toujours, et il avait toujours l'impression qu'il allait mourir. Cela dit, c'était maintenant la pression de ce qui reposait sur ses épaules qui lui donnait ce sentiment, plutôt que le manque d'oxygène, ce qui était déjà un progrès. Minime, certes, mais un progrès tout de même.

« Sensei, Mikey, il...

\- Plus tard, mon fils. Les détails ne sont pas importants pour l'instant, il faut d'abord s'occuper de vous.

\- Je suis fatigué...

\- Je sais. Dis moi ce qu'il faut faire. Je suis désolé, Donatello, mais j'ai besoin que tu surpasse tes forces encore un petit moment. »

Cela eu le mérite d'attirer un peu l'attention de la tortue au bandana violet. Mikey avait surpassé ses forces, ce soir, la moindre des choses était que Donnie surpasse les siennes également. En hommage au courage immense dont son frère avait fait preuve.

Après il prendrait le temps de paniquer. Après il réfléchirait à la suite. Après tout, il aurait bien le temps de dormir quand il serait mort, non ? Pour l'instant, il avait des blessures à traiter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà ! ça vous a plu ? N'oubliez pas de laisser une review si c'est le cas, et même si c'est pas le cas, indiquez moi ce qui ne va pas, c'est comme ça qu'on progresse ;D
> 
> La semaine prochaine, je posterai le dernier chapitre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà le dernier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira comme les autres, merci d'avoir lu jusque là.

Chapitre Quatre :

L'un dans l'autre, ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance.

Alors bien sûr, Vego avait essayé de les tuer et y était presque parvenu, et Mikey avait juste assassiné quelqu'un ce soir, mais en oubliant ces énormes détails, oui, ils étaient chanceux.

Ce fut la première chose qui traversa l'esprit de Donatello lorsqu'un gémissement le tira du sommeil. Il était 6h53 s'il en croyait les gros chiffres rouges de son réveil digital. Il n'avait dormi que trois heures. Mais hey, qui était-il pour se plaindre alors qu'il était vivant et entouré de sa famille ?

Le labo était plongé dans le noir total, et il dut tâtonner pour trouver l'interrupteur de sa lampe de bureau. Il aurait tout donné pour dormir au moins deux jours de plus, mais quelque part près de lui, l'un de ses frères était réveillé, et si les respirations saccadées et les sifflements qui lui échappaient étaient de quelconques indices, il était en train de paniquer. Il n'était donc plus question pour Donnie de dormir, évidemment.

La lumière blafarde de sa lampe vint donner à son laboratoire des allures d'hôpital abandonné digne des films d'horreur que Mikey aimait regarder. Dans un grognement d'ours mal léché, Donatello se redressa. Il s'était endormis comme une masse sur sa chaise de bureau, dans une position tout à fait inconfortable, et son dos le lui rappela avec cruauté. Tous ses muscles étaient engourdis, sa tête résonnait comme un gong et l'antidouleur qu'il avait avalé avant le plâtrage de sa jambe commençait à ne plus faire effet. Bref, il avait connu des jours meilleurs.

Léo respirait paisiblement, allongé sur le bureau. Ça ne devait pas être très confortable, mais Donnie n'avait rien d'autre à lui proposer qui soit facilement accessible pour lui. D'un coup d'œil, il évalua le niveau de la poche de sang puis se détourna, satisfait, pour vérifier l'état de Mikey et Raph. Le benjamin était allongé sur le canapé du salon, exceptionnellement déplacé pour l'occasion. Il s'était brièvement réveillé lorsque April, Splinter et Casey avaient essayé de le transporter jusqu'au laboratoire. Il s'était dégagé de leur étreinte sans un mot, fiévreux et un peu maniaque. Ses yeux, qui semblaient beaucoup trop grands sans son masque, ne cessaient de faire des aller-retour entre son père et ses mains, encore couverte d'un sang qui n'était pas le sien. Splinter l'avait alors gentiment mené dans la salle de bain à coup de mots doux et de promesses rassurantes. Ils y avaient passé une demi-heure et lorsqu'ils étaient ressortis, les mains de Mikey étaient immaculées.

La tortue au bandana orange s'était alors effondrée sur le canapé et s'était endormie instantanément. Donnie aurait aimé pouvoir se moquer de lui pour rendre la situation un peu moins dramatique, un peu moins terrifiante, mais la peur dans les yeux de son frère était toujours trop fraîche pour qu'il se permette de la prendre avec légèreté. Et puis il pouvait bien se moquer autant qu'il voulait, il avait fait pareil plus tard, après avoir pris soin du confort de ses aînés et du plâtrage de sa jambe.

Comme Michelangelo dormait lui aussi comme un bien heureux, Donatello se tourna finalement vers Raphaël, qui devait être à l'origine des sifflements paniqués qui l'avaient réveillés. La tortue au bandana rouge avait le « privilège » d'être dans le seul lit d'hôpital dont disposait le laboratoire. Donnie avait jugé plus prudent pour son corps roué de coups de ne pas le faire dormir sur une surface dure.

La tortue en rouge ne s'attendait visiblement pas à la lumière violente de la lampe, car il clignait maintenant des yeux comme une chouette en plein jour. Ses respirations se calmèrent très vite lorsque son regard se posa sur Donatello, qui faisait laborieusement rouler sa chaise jusqu'à lui.

« Raph ? Souffla ce dernier avec un sourire fatigué, mais soulagé. Tu es réveillé. »

Bien sûr qu'il était réveillé. Raphaël était passé au scanner dès leur arrivée à la planque – c'était même la première chose qu'avait fait Donnie après avoir repris le contrôle de ses émotions – et, chose tout à fait inattendue, il n'avait aucune fracture. Par quel merveilleux miracle ? Comme l'avait si bien dit Michelangelo sur le toit, Raph avait la tête dure. Il était donc évident à partir de là, qu'il allait se réveiller, la seule question était : quand ? Et bien le moment semblait être venu.

« Donnie ? Gémit-il la tortue en rouge en essayant de se redresser. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Tout va bien, Raph, lui assura Donatello qui serra ses doigts entre les siens d'une main et le cloua au matelas de l'autre. Ne bouge pas trop, tu vas te faire mal. De quoi tu te souviens ? »

Raphaël grimaça et siffla de douleur quand ses côtes lui rappelèrent leur existence.

« Aïe... Grogna-t-il. Je ne me souviens pas de ça... Donnie, où est Léo ? »

Donatello laissa un sourire un peu moqueur fleurir sur ses lèvres. Bien sûr, la première question que posait Raph en sortant du coma était à propos de Léo. Ils pouvaient bien faire semblant de se détester, c'était du flanc, et tout le monde le savait. Il n'y avait qu'eux pour y croire.

« Il est juste là, indiqua le scientifique en pointant son frère aîné du doigt. Il va bien lui aussi. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais je l'ai transfusé. Et toi, tu as trois côtes cassées, deux fracturées et prit un gros coup sur la tête, si ça t'intéresse.

\- Et toi ?

\- Une jambe cassée et une épaule luxée. »

Les yeux de Raphaël s'arrondirent à cette nouvelle. Ce n'était pas souvent que l'un deux se blessait suffisamment pour nécessiter un plâtrage.

« La vache, c'est pas passé loin, souffla-t-il d'une voix qui sentait le soulagement à plein nez.

\- Ça, tu l'as dis. »

Le silence plana pendant quelques secondes durant lesquelles Donnie dû lutter pour garder les yeux ouvert. Un nouveau grognement de Raph attira son attention.

« Merde... Souffla celui-ci, à mi-chemin entre la colère et l'agacement. Je suppose que c'est encore Léo qui a pris cher pour nous sauver les miches ? »

Donatello fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à répliquer que non, pour une fois Léo n'y était pour rien. Tout ce que Michelangelo avait fait, tout son courage, sa détermination, ses blessures, ses mots, ses actions, tout était déjà sur les lèvres de Donnie, prêt à sortir, quand un gémissement de Léonardo attira l'attention des deux frères. Quand on parlait du loup...

Donatello eut à peine le temps de rouler jusqu'à lui que Léo se redressait, déjà à moitié en train de paniquer.

« Fais attention, ordonna la tortue en violet en posant une main ferme sur son bras pour l'empêcher de se blesser avec la transfusion. On se calme, tout va bien.

\- Donnie... Balbutia Léonardo en le reconnaissant. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- C'est exactement ce que j'ai demandé ! Plaisanta Raphaël, ce qui attira le regard de son aîné. Sors de ma tête, Léo. »

Le yeux de Léo se posèrent sur son frère alité et s'emplirent d'inquiétude dans la seconde. Puis ils revinrent sur Donnie et son plâtre et elle fut remplacée par de la culpabilité, ce qui tira une grimace à Donatello. Léonardo ne pouvait-il pas attendre deux minutes avant de tout de suite se dire que tout était de sa faute ? Il avait vraiment besoin de travailler sur son angoisse. Le scientifique n'était pas pressé de devoir traiter ses problèmes de tension et de cœur en plus de leurs problèmes habituels, mais allait devoir s'y mettre vite si son frère ne faisait pas d'efforts pour arrêter de stresser.

« Vous allez bien ? Demanda Léo de cette voix que ses cadets connaissaient trop bien, celle qui promettait des semaines de cauchemars non avoués.

\- On n'est pas morts, rétorqua Raph en haussant les épaules. Et puis... »

La phrase de Raphaël s'interrompit trop brutalement pour que cela n'attire pas l'attention des deux autres. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le bureau de Donnie, sur lequel trônaient les restes de son plâtrage. La lumière blafarde de la lampe lui donnait un teint cadavérique.

« C'est quoi, ça, Don ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix qui trahissait la peur.

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Donatello pour comprendre de quoi il parlait, et ce n'est que quand Léonardo s'étrangla qu'il réalisa. Sur le bureau se trouvait son bandana imbibé de sang. Rien que cette vue aurait eu de quoi faire flipper n'importe qui, mais à côté de ce triste trophée trônait aussi le masque de Michelangelo ainsi que son nunchaku, eux aussi écarlates. Alors que selon ce dont devaient se souvenir Léo et Raph, Mikey n'avait jamais été seulement présent sur les lieux du combat.

« Oh ! S'exclama Donatello en se traitant mentalement de crétin. C'est rien, je vous assure ! Mikey me les a juste prêté pour me faire une attelle, c'est tout. Ce n'est que mon sang ! Enfin... Presque que mon sang.

\- Mikey ? Souffla Léonardo dont les yeux s'affolaient de plus en plus. Mikey était là ?

\- Il est où ? Demanda Raphaël qui peinait lui aussi à cacher l'angoisse que cette nouvelle faisait naître en lui. Bon sang, je me souviens de rien, il s'est passé quoi quand j'ai perdu connaissance ? »

Troublé que ses frères ne l'ai pas encore remarqué, Donatello pointa son benjamin du doigt sans un mot. Il n'était pourtant pas caché du tout, affalé comme il l'était sur le canapé. La couverture dont Splinter l'avait couvert lorsqu'il s'était endormi était à moitié sur le sol et c'est tout juste s'il ne ronflait pas. Donnie ne perdit pas une miette de la façon dont Léo et Raph scannèrent leur frère des yeux en enregistrant jusqu'à la moindre égratignure qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir.

« Pourquoi il est blessé ? Gronda Raphaël. Bon, ça suffit, Léo, raconte moi tout.

\- Comment ça ? Balbutia la tortue en bleu. Mais j'en sais rien, moi ! J'étais inconscient aussi !

\- Attends, quoi ? Mais raconte pas n'importe quoi, c'est pas Donnie et sa jambe en vrac qui ont pu nous sauver les miches, ça se saurait !

\- Je sais pas quoi te dire Raph. En tout cas, c'est pas moi.

\- Parlez moins fort, vous allez le réveiller. »

Cela eut le mérite de faire taire les deux tortues qui reportèrent aussitôt leur regard sur Donatello. Celui-ci avait toutes les difficultés du monde à cacher la satisfaction qu'il ressentait à les voir patauger ainsi. Léo et Raph n'étaient vraiment pas des flèches, par moments.

Le ninja en violet fit rouler sa chaise jusqu'au canapé et réajusta la couverture sur son benjamin en prenant bien soin de ne pas le réveiller. Celui-ci n'ouvrit pas les yeux, mais remua jusqu'à lui tourner le dos, toujours profondément endormis.

« Donnie, t'étais conscient toi, finit par réaliser Léo dans un éclair de génie, alors que le scientifique revenait auprès d'eux. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Donatello eut un claquement de langue agacé.

« À ton avis ? Rétorqua-t-il. Regarde autour de toi, et demande-toi ce qui a bien pu se passer. »

Pris de court par la sécheresse de son ton, Léo et Raph échangèrent un regard perdu. Donatello secoua la tête. Même en leur fourrant tous les indices sous le nez, ses frères étaient incapables de comprendre.

« C'est Mikey, finit-il par leur dire, puisque visiblement, ils n'avaient plus de cerveaux. Il a débarqué au dernier moment et a battu Végo. »

Le silence qui suivit fut mémorable, seulement rompu par les respirations sereines de Michelangelo, et les grincements de la chaise de Donnie lorsqu'il retourna près du lit. Raphaël et Léonardo fixaient leur benjamin d'un air égaré.

« Mikey, répéta Raph comme s'il avait mal compris. Mikey a battu Végo. Notre Mikey.

\- Oui, notre Mikey, le singea Donnie qui sentait la vieille rancœur refaire surface. Pourquoi t'as tant de mal à y croire ?

\- Hey, doucement Don, le pria Léonardo d'une voix douce. On te croit, c'est juste que... On s'y attendait pas, c'est tout.

\- C'est vrai, c'est... étonnant. »

Donatello s'était préparé à répondre aux moqueries, et même à la colère de Raphaël. Il s'était préparé au déni et à fierté mal placée de Léonardo. Il s'était attendu à devoir défendre bec et ongle sa version des faits. Il avait préparé ses répliques cinglantes et ses mots durs pour faire entrer dans leur petite tête que leur benjamin était un héros. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à cet éclair de compréhension instantané dans les yeux de ses frères. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette certitude absolue qui s'installa sur leurs épaules comme une armure toute neuve.

Pourquoi Donatello avait-il cru devoir se battre avec ses aînés au sujet de Mikey, déjà ? Pourquoi avait-il pensé que Léo et Raph n'accepteraient pas aussi facilement d'avoir été sauvés par leur frère ? Donatello n'était plus sûr. Et il se sentait très stupide. Très injuste.

Oui, Léo et Raph ne comprenaient pas toujours leur benjamin, mais il avait été établi que lui-même ne le comprenait pas non plus, donc... Et même sans le comprendre, même si leurs relations au quotidien n'étaient pas toujours simples, _bien sûr_ , _évidemment_ que Léo et Raph lui accordaient une confiance inébranlable.

« Donnie. »

La voix de Léonardo ramena le scientifique à la réalité. Le ninja en bleu avait l'air soudain aussi sérieux qu'inquiet, ce qui voulait tout dire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

D'une simple question, Léo fit voler en éclats le cocon de sécurité que s'était forgé Donatello depuis sa crise d'angoisse. Toutes les images et les émotions de la soirée lui revinrent d'un seul coup dans la figure. Il se rappela brusquement que sa jambe lui faisait mal, comme son épaule, et que Végo était d'une rapidité stupéfiante, et qu'il avait eu terriblement peur, pour lui-même, pour Léo et Raph, pour Mikey.

Donnie serra ses bras contre son plastron, dans une tentative involontaire pour se protéger contre cette soirée qui gagnait sans aucun doute une place dans le top 3 des pires soirées de sa vie.

« C'était horrible, souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux. Végo était tellement puissant... Vous étiez inconscient, et moi, je ne pouvais plus me battre. J'étais vraiment certain qu'on allait mourir. »

Donatello sentit la main de Raphaël sur son bras et les yeux tristes de Léo sur son visage. Une grimace tremblante naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Mikey est arrivé juste quand Végo s'approchait de moi, ajouta-t-il. Vous auriez dû le voir, les gars, c'était incroyable. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fout pendant les entraînements, mais je peux vous dire que j'ai aucune envie de me battre contre lui s'il y a un vrai enjeu à la clé. J'aurai aucune chance.

\- Quand même, Donnie, t'es pas si mauvais, plaisanta maladroitement Raph dont le rire s'étrangla face au regard que lui lança son frère au bandana violet.

\- Pardon, je reformule. Aucun de nous aurait la moindre chance. Je suis désolé les gars, mais Mikey est beaucoup trop rapide. Ni moi, ni vous ne pouvons rivaliser, c'est tout. Je veux dire... Je savais déjà qu'il était rapide. Mais là, c'était d'un autre niveau. »

Donnie resserra son étreinte sur lui-même, et la poigne de Raph sur son bras en fit autant.

« Bref, il était plus rapide, mais Végo était plus fort. Il ne pouvait pas gagner, c'était évident, et pourtant, il refusait de s'arrêter. Ça a bien duré une demi-heure.

\- Il a tenu tout seul contre Végo pendant une demi-heure ? Répéta Léonardo dont les yeux étaient ronds comme des soucoupes, impressionnés qu'il était par l'exploit de son benjamin.

\- Oui, mais il saignait, et il perdait en vitesse. Et à un moment, il n'a plus été assez rapide, et Végo en a profité pour me frapper. Là, j'ai perdu conscience. Je suis même tombé du toit.

\- Quoi ?! »

Donnie leur fit signe de ne pas crier en jetant un regard affolé à Mikey dont on ne pouvait voir que la carapace. Celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« T'es tombé du toit ?! Chuchota furieusement Raphaël en scannant de nouveau Donatello du regard comme pour lui trouver de nouvelles blessures qui lui auraient échappé. Merde, Don, t'aurais dû le dire avant !

\- Oui, mais j'ai rien ! S'empressa de clarifier celui-ci. J'ai atterri sur l'escalier de secours, je ne suis même pas tombé d'un étage ! Je vous assure, les gars, j'ai rien. C'est pas pour moi qu'il faut s'inquiéter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda aussitôt Léonardo. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Le scientifique eut une respiration saccadée.

« Il faut pas s'inquiéter pour moi, répéta-t-il dans un souffle en baissant les yeux, incapable d'affronter les regards de ses aînés. Moi j'ai rien. C'est pour Mikey qu'il faut s'en faire. Mikey, il a... »

Pourquoi avait-il tant de mal à prononcer les mots qu'il avait si facilement avoués à ses amis et son père ? Était-ce parce qu'il n'était plus abrutit de fatigue, et moins paniqué qu'il ne l'était en arrivant à la planque ? Était-ce parce qu'avouer à Léo et Raph ce que Mikey avait fait à Végo serait avouer à quel point il avait été inutile ? L'étendue de son incompétence ? L'étendue de son échec ?

« Je l'ai tué. »

Toutes les têtes pivotèrent vers le canapé. Michelangelo n'avait pas bougé et tournait toujours le dos à ses frères, pourtant c'était bien sa voix qui avait énoncé ce fait sans trahir la moindre émotion.

Le goût de bile dans la bouche de Donnie lui était à présent familier, aussi ne perdit-il pas de temps à s'en inquiéter. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, furieux contre le monde, contre lui-même, et surtout contre Végo. Léonardo et Raphaël étaient quant à eux blancs comme des linges. La tortue au bandana rouge ouvrait et fermait la bouche sans qu'un son ne franchisse ses lèvres et son aîné semblait avoir du mal à respirer correctement.

Le silence dura sans doute un peu trop longtemps au goût de Mikey qui finit par se redresser pour leur faire face. Le regard qu'il leur jeta était plein d'une assurance fictive, comme s'il les mettait au défi de lui faire le moindre reproche.

« C'était lui, ou vous, insista-t-il. Le choix était facile à faire.

\- Tu l'as tué, répéta Raphaël d'une voix tremblante. Comment ?... Non, pourquoi tu ?...

\- Il a frappé Donnie, qui est tombé du toit. J'ai... J'ai crû qu'il était mort, et que vous alliez mourir aussi. J'ai... J'ai pété un plomb, je pense. Je me souviens pas vraiment, mais... »

Toute la fausse assurance de Michelangelo s'était étiolée au fil de sa tirade. Il fixait ses mains comme s'il pouvait encore y voir le sang de son adversaire, et donnait plus l'impression de chercher des justifications à son acte qu'à vraiment expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Je ne voulais pas, balbutia-t-il, comme s'il devait les convaincre de son innocence, comme s'il avait été devant un juge en train de défendre ses actions. Je ne voulais pas le tuer, mais je pensais que Donnie était mort et que vous étiez tous condamnés ! J'avais peur, j'étais...

\- Hey, Mikey, Mikey. »

La voix de Léo était douce, mais la tension sous-jacente dans ses mots complimentait parfaitement la rage dans ses yeux et le désespoir sur son visage. La respiration de Mikey se fit saccadée. Donatello se demanda alors s'il ne faisait pas à son tour une crise de panique.

La tortue au bandana violet s'empressa de faire rouler sa chaise jusqu'à son frère. Comme il aurait déplacé un objet fragile, il l'obligea à se lever et le ramena auprès des autres. Michelangelo se laissa faire sans opposer la moindre résistance.

Donnie le fit asseoir sur le lit de Raphaël, qui saisit immédiatement une de ses mains pour la serrer entre les siennes. Léonardo sembla décider qu'il était trop loin de ses frères et descendit prudemment du bureau pour se rapprocher, traînant son déambulateur et sa poche de sang avec lui. Comme il vacillait, encore trop affaiblit par ses blessures, Donnie lui ordonna d'un regard de s'asseoir lui aussi à côté de Mikey, ce qu'il fit sans rechigner.

« Tu es tellement, tellement brave, lui souffla-t-il en l'attirant contre lui de son bras sans transfusion.

\- J'ai tué quelqu'un.

\- Pour nous sauver, insista Raphaël.

\- Végo et mort et... Vous n'avez pas vu ce que je lui ai fait...

\- Moi, j'ai vu. » Déclara Donnie d'une voix très douce.

Le regard que lui lança Michelangelo était mille fois plus terrifié que lorsqu'il l'avait réveillé à coup de gifles. Donatello posa une main sur son genou pour réduire une nouvelle fois la distance entre eux et renouveler silencieusement la promesse de son soutien inconditionnel.

« J'ai vu, répéta-t-il fermement, car il avait un besoin vital que son frère l'entende. Et Mikey... J'aurais probablement fait pareil si j'avais été à ta place.

\- Moi aussi, acquiesça Raphaël alors que Léonardo hochait la tête pour indiquer son accord, même si l'angoisse de ne pas savoir exactement ce qui était arrivé pouvait se lire dans leurs yeux.

\- L'important ce soir, c'est qu'on est tous vivants, grâce à toi, poursuivit Donatello sans quitter la tortue en orange du regard. Je ne peux pas te promettre que tout ira bien. Il va sûrement y avoir des répercussions, parce que tu as vécu quelque chose d'horrible. On a vécu quelque chose d'horrible. Mais je te promets qu'on fera tout pour t'aider, d'accord ? Ce qui s'est passé ce soir n'était pas ta faute. Tu le sais, pas vrai ? »

Michelangelo hocha la tête, mais c'était trop fragile, trop ténu, pour que ses frères soient convaincus de sa sincérité.

« Le pire, chuchota-t-il en fixant le vide, le visage froissé en une grimace terrible de peine, d'horreur et de culpabilité. Le pire, c'est que je regrette même pas... Les gars... Je suis presque soulagé de l'avoir tué, je... Pardon... »

Avant que ses frères ne puissent répondre, la tortue au bandana orange se recroquevilla soudain sur elle-même en laissant échapper un minuscule mais déchirant sanglot. La gorge de Donatello se noua et des larmes lui montèrent tout de suite aux yeux. Voir son frère d'ordinaire si optimiste, si rayonnant, dans un état pareil pour une raison aussi terrible était comme se faire arracher le cœur et laisser un chat jouer avec. Il aurait tout donné pour voir le sourire de Mikey à cet instant précis.

« Oh non... non, non, supplia Léonardo en serrant un peu plus fort son benjamin contre lui alors qu'il abandonnait lui-même la bataille contre les larmes. Je t'en pris, ne pleure pas...

\- Mike, Mikey... »

Des larmes roulaient également sur les joues de Raphaël, qui, comme il ne pouvait pas se redresser pour serrer son frère dans ses bras, avait posé la main de Michelangelo sur son cœur et la serrait comme s'il avait peur de le voir disparaître s'il la lâchait. Donatello n'essaya même pas de retenir son propre sanglot et approcha du mieux qu'il put sa chaise du lit pour poser son front sur les genoux de Mikey, à la recherche du moindre contact réconfortant.

Splinter les trouva comme ça le lendemain matin, endormis les uns sur les autres, en une pile de chagrin, d'affection et de soulagement. La mort ne les avait pas fauchés cette nuit-là. Et ils savaient tous les quatre qu'ils étaient prêts à faire cent fois ce que Michelangelo avait fait la veille pour s'assurer qu'ils resteraient tous en vie le plus longtemps possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu cette fanfic jusqu'à la fin, n'oubliez pas de me dire si ça vous a plu ! Et s'il vous plait prenez soin de vous.
> 
> Saluz


End file.
